Wriggle's Lantern
|image = File:Wriggle's Lantern.png |type = Legendary |effects = +23 Attack Damage +30 Armor +14% Life Steal |passive = UNIQUE: 20% chance on attack to deal 500 damage to a minion. |active = UNIQUE: Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight and lasts for 3 minutes. 3 minute cooldown. |menu = Attack > Damage Attack > Life Steal Defense > Armor |buy = 1525g (75g) |sell = 1067g }}Wriggle's Lantern is a legendary item in League of Legends.Wriggle's Lantern item page at LeagueofLegends.com It places an invisible ward with 3 HP, and every attack will only damage it by 1. There is also no way to regenerate its health. The ward lasts 3 minutes. Recipe * (1000g) * (450g) *75g Synergy Champions * * * * * * * * * Items * * * Notes *It's worth noting that the bonus damage from the passive triggers lifesteal. Background The Journal of Justice Entry ;Strange Artifact Discovered in Kumungu :Piltover prodigy donates artifact to the Institute of War Piltover Master Pathfinder and Champion of the League, , recently returned from a successful archeological expedition to Kumungu, the mysterious jungle region located beyond the Great Barrier, deep within the southern half of continental Valoran. "Kumungu is a dangerous place for most, but danger is of no concern to me," Ezreal announced during a special presentation to the Arcanum Majoris, the League's scholastic branch based in the Institute of War. "New expeditions (to Kumungu)? Count on it." During the event, Ezreal stunned the assembled scholars by unveiling and donating an artifact he discovered during his expedition. It is expected to be sanctioned for use in League matches once the object can be duplicated and its duplicates are fully tested in the League's Public Trials and Resolutions battle arena. To the untrained eye, the artifact may appear to be merely a mundane lantern. "It's much more than that," said Professor Alowicious Chucat, Lead Archaeologist for the Arcanum Majoris. "Upon closer examination we discovered a name etched in the base of the Lantern." Indicating the weathered engraving of the name Wriggle, Chucat continued, "It would seem that this was an important artifact for whoever originally owned it. Judging by the bladed edges on the bottom and the well-worn handle, it has definitely seen combat. I surmise that it was likely used to ward off predatory animals native to the region. It is definitely a tool specially crafted for jungle navigation." Scholars universally agree that Kumungu could hold a wealth of valuable artifacts. Unfortunately, the dangers associated with such a savage and mysterious realm have not deterred a recent rush of amateur explorers to the area. Subsequently, the League has issued an advisory against such expeditions. "Most who fancy themselves adventurers or archaeologists are in fact neither," Chucat further commented. "Many who hear of Ezreal's exploits think they can do something similar. It is important to remember that not only is Ezreal a League champion, but he is also the lead explorer for a city-state. Leave dangerous exploration to the professionals."The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 1 Trivia *This item is a reference to both the player Wriggle and the firefly character Wriggle Nightbug from the Touhou Project. *Wriggle's Lantern is one of the most cost-efficient items in-game. For 75g you get 8 Damage, 7 Armor, 2% Life Steal, 5% extra chance to proc the passive and a free ward every 3 minutes. Patch History from the recipe. **Decreased the combine cost to 75 from 150 gold. **Decreased the attack damage to 23 from 35. V1.0.0.97: * It no longer removes stealth when used. V1.0.0.96: Added. * Recipe: + + + 150 gold = 2065 gold. ** +35 Damage, +30 Armor, +14% Lifesteal. ** UNIQUE Passive: 20% chance on attack to deal 500 damage to a minion. ** UNIQUE Active: Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight and lasts for 3 minutes. 3 minute cooldown. }} References Category:Armor Items Category:Attack Items Category:Damage Items Category:Defense Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Life Steal Items Category:On-hit Effect Items Category:Ward Items Category:Items with Actives